moonseacampaignfandomcom-20200213-history
One Bad Slaad
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' We rejoin our heroes as they face off against a swarm of ghosts. Eric immediately uses his cleric abilities to make the ghosts frightened of them. Rynn somehow hits an incorporeal ghost so hard that he chops its arm off! Mogrin then summons some small spirits to help protects the group as Eric creates a protective circle that the ghosts can not enter. From within the barrier the group is eventually able to kill off the ghosts. As the last ghost fades, the disembodied voice addresses the group once again saying "Only those who have faced superior numbers can proceed. You have solved my Ghost Puzzle!" As the group makes their way up to the third floor the voice again starts up, this time saying "Congratulations! You have solved my....... ERROR! Puzzle not found." Upon reaching the third level of the tower the group finds the door to the hallway open. Looking down the hallway they see a door to either side of the hallway, and a set of double doors on the far end with a lock on the outside currently in the unlocked position. The door is slightly ajar and there is a faint flickering light from the inside. Sebastian quietly makes his way up to the door and peeks inside. Doing so shows him the portal and brings a foul smell to his nostrils. He decides to close and bar the door to come back to later after the group has had time to search the rest of the tower, however upon barring the door the group hears a shrill screech from the inside of the room, followed by a loud thud against the door. The group looks under the door and see two large feet, and the thumping continues. Eric checks the door that leads up to the next level and finds it locked and the voice repeats the ERROR message from before, along with a female voice stating "To all Page's on duty. More tests are required on floor 3." Cirra sets an alarm to sound outside the door to the portal room in case whatever is inside breaks through while the group scouts out the rest of the current floor. The other two rooms seem to be a classroom, and a room containing books about the different planes. Each book seems to have a number written on the first page however there is no context as to what the numbers represent. Finding no other clues, along with the locked door to the fourth floor and the female voice referencing additional tests, the group decides that they may have to defeat whatever they have trapped in the portal room in order to proceed to the next floor. Heading back into the hallway they see that the creature has smashed enough of the door to get a clawed hand through. Mogrin takes a quick swipe at the hand, and though it seems surprised they watch as the wound on the hand closes.... the creature can heal! The group redies themselves and then throw open the lock letting free the creature to face it head on. What they see emerge from the room is a large blue Slaad! Rynn knocks the monster prone and the others start attacking, as Eric uses some of his necrotic magic to keep the Slaad from healing. Cirra also uses some necrotic based magic getting an approving nod from Eric which she pointedly ignores. Getting back to its feet the creature goes after Rynn hurting him badly and damaging his leg, limiting his mobility. Over the course of the battle Rynn takes the brunt of the attack and comes very close to death but survives as the battle eventually comes to a finish with the Slaad dead on the ground. Eric gathers up some of the blood from the creature and we leave the group as they settle into one of the rooms to rest up before continuing on. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Rynn Draxon * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' 'Returning' Footnotes